gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rude Awakening
This is the Worst walkthrough ever. I'm playing Hardcore, OK. And, er, the part where you move the secound train, The Boomers keep killing me, I can't get past it.--GEARS OF HALO CREED 09 04:20, 29 April 2009 (UTC) *Play easy or normal and its not too difficult. You gotta use cover and unload on them. With their Boomshields protecting them from the Razorhail they're useless but after they're killed you must get one of those shields. As for the Flame Boomers aim for the flame packs and shoot until they catch on fire and the packs will eventually explode taking the Bommers with them. As for the part with the trains I simply started the trains and ducked in cover inside and didn't fight at all as they moved.--User:WarGrowlmon18 06:09, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I won't play normal or casual, and I don't know anything about Maulers in this level, and I know how to kill them, it's just, if you do take cover, your face(As in Marcus's) is being shot by the other. You can't just take cover, there's three drones on each side, accompanied by a boomer, each, real boomer, not the pansy easy shot others,ya know, the only wons with guns are hard, shotgun the others. I appreciate your help, but I need someone who plays Hardcore or Insane. I would try coop, but, my live is down, and my friends don't like campaign, or multie, their horders.--GEARS OF HALO CREED 09 21:44, 29 April 2009 (UTC) *K. Maybe ducking like that just won't work on the higher difficulties, but I found that I can just hide beside one of the windows and let Dom hold off the the Locust on his own. There's two Maulers on the level: after you get off the second train you have to follow the walkway a little thenm climb to an upper level and follow the walkway from there. You encounter some Locusts which are easy to kill (you can even just close their emergence holes before you have any real problems) but you come to a wide open area you can't safley cross and Maulers come at you. The key there is they're using their Boomshields to protect from the Razorhail so they leave themselves wide open to gunfire, it just takes a lot to take them down as they're very resilant. Make sure that when they're killed they're not too far away as you need to get one of those Boomshields. That'll protect you from the Razorhail which ends not too long after you get one. After that the Boomshield is great protection against the Reavers you must fight while Baird repairs the Centaur. After this level ends you get a fun one where you drive to Mount Kadar in the Centaur and get to blast a lot of things in your path. That one's fun and not too difficult except in a couple of spots.--User:WarGrowlmon18 22:06, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Nevermind, I just got to Act 5. Just run around in the train.--GEARS OF HALO CREED 09 23:20, 29 April 2009 (UTC) *Good, act 5 is fun. You get to kill Corpsers and Brumaks while driving a tank. Durng the game you get to drive a Centuar, man the gun of a Reaver pilotedby Cole and drive a Brumak (last act of the game and very easy and fun). At the begining of the act after you drive the Centaur you see Chaps again and the mission into Nexus (Locust Capital) begins. You get to kill a giant fish, meet the Queen (who surprisingly is human looking in appearence), have chainsaw duels and finally apparently finish the Locust by sinking Jacinto. Also in the last act you find Maria Santiage, Dom's wife, but that's sad.--User:WarGrowlmon18 23:37, 29 April 2009 (UTC)